The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors have been regarded with much interest as a core material for light-emitting devices, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes (LDs), and the like, due to excellent physical and chemical properties thereof. A III-V nitride semiconductor includes a semiconductor material having the formula InxAlyGa1-x-yN (wherein 0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1).
A Light Emitting Diode (LED) is a kind of semiconductor device that converts electricity into infrared rays or other band ranges of light using the characteristics of a compound semiconductor to transmit and receive a signal, or is used as a light source.
LEDs or LDs made of these nitride semiconductor materials are extensively adopted in light emitting devices for obtaining light, and are applied as light sources for various products such as keypad light-emitting diodes of mobile phones, electrical sign boards, and lighting devices.